codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rei Zukari
Rei Zukari is a main character in Code Geass: Kaizaren of the Empire and it's R2 sequel. She is Kaizaren ki Britannia's main combat partner and his second in command. She is often portrayed as being kind hearted and caring towards friends, but tends to shift her attitude while in battle. Appearance Rei has long, flowing teal hair that sweeps down her back, and she waers it in a style similar to Shirley Fennette. She most commonly wears her Black Suns uniform, which has a jacket that is an imitation of Kaizaren's over a navy blue and gold suit that ends in a skirt, thigh high boots and leggings underneath, though she also wears her shcool uniform a lot, and, on occasion, a formal dress given to her by Natalia ki Britannia. As pointed out by Milly on one occasion, she has a build similar to Shirley, which often embarrasses her when pointed out, as she doesn't like being the center of attention. Personality Rei is very kind and caring towards others. She tends to conform to formalities easily, but enjoys the lax nature Kaizaren presents. Rei is close friends with Shirley, as shown when Shirley's father died by her being in a state of slight anger and minor depression, and this is shown again after Shirley's death, and views Natalia as something of a sister. She is attracted to Kaizaren by a great degree, being in a slight competition for his affections with Kimberly Havoc, though she makes the first move. While in combat, she becomes somewhat cold and calculating, showing little mercy to her opponents. Like Kaizaren, she despises civilian casualties and will go to great lengths to prevent them. SHe also willingly follows Kaiazren in any situation, giving him her full support no matter what. Abilities Physical In terms of physical skill, Rei is military trained and as such, has some skill with firearms and martial arts. She is an exceptional Knightmare pilot, and with help from Kaizaren, eventually ascends to the level of the Knights of the Round, the main reason for the creation of her own personnel Knightmare, the Guinevere. She is skilled domestically, having had to take care of herself a lot when she was younger, and acts as something of the lead chef at times in the student council after Lelouch. Intellect Rei herslef has stated that she is not the smartest of people, but she keeps excellent grades and is surprisgnly a good tactician when it is called for. At school she typically calls on help from others, yet on the battlefield shows decent tactical knowledge. Trivia *Her Knightmare in R2, Guinevere, is named such as a refrencee to Lady Guinevere from the Arthurian legends, seeing as how Kaizaren's new Knightmare is called Arthur, and they are in a romantic relationship, but minus the fact Guinevere and Lancelot (Who in this case would be Suzaku) get involved with each other behind Arthurs back. *She can be classified as a sundere, as she normally is very nce, but can become rather violent or snarky if needed. Category:Original Characters